This placebo-controlled, double-blind clinical trial of the effectiveness of allergen immunotherapy in moderate to severe asthma is entering its eighth year. To date, 32 children have entered the trial. Of that number, 54 have completed the course of therapy and the dropout rate remains less than 10%. This group of children now also provides the largest prospective observation of severe asthmatic children available.